Love Returns to your Heart
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a one shot story of WakaxAmaterasu. I hope you enjoy it very much. Stroy is inside okay. This will have Waka as a vampire and Amaterasu as a human/wolf person & a little bit of WakaxShiranui. Filled with love, sadness and painful memories. Enjoy!


**This is Seeker Heart reporting to you about this oneshot I'm making for Okami. Yes, I love Okami, when me and Crystal of Heart got it from a game store we were having a lot of fun with it and we both beaded it about last March or April.**

**It is a really good game to play.:D**

**This will have French and Japanese langrage, blood, and a lemon. Story one shot.**

**I do not own Okami or any of its characters. Except the grandmother and some other Out Characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the oneshot.**

"Well Ammy what do you think of this drawing?" the 15 year old Issun was showing his drawing of a girl with a bikini. Amaterasu was getting a little annoyed of her brother's drawings.

"I like it Issun, now please will put that away. I don't want anyone else in this neighborhood knowing my little brother is a pervert when it comes to drawing women with bikinis and something else you draw on them." she said to him.

"Fine, fine I'll put it away shessh." he said to her. Amaterasu shook her head side to side when she went back doing her chores for their grandmother who was watching T.V. peacefully.

Issun went to his room it was messy with a lot of paintings, markers, crayons, and even sketches of didn't things. He put it under his picture of him and Lika when they were playing at Lika's village.

Issun always get's his butt chewed by Lika's village elder. He and she became friends ever since they were little kids. He love seeing her all the time even if it means to survive from the pain that the elder gives him for when he was doing something bad.

Still he didn't mind about it at all. "I hope Lika likes It." he thought to himself. Once he put it away he left the room, with someone else eying on his pictures.

The next morning, Amaterasu was sleeping peacefully into her dreamlands. She was dreaming of mating with a handsome man, with golden hair, blue sky eyes, and relaxing posture when he was will making love to her.

For being a wolf girl she howled softly to feel him inside her as he kisses her neck, breasts, and then back to her lips softly. She moaned with her heavenly voice, which made the man shiver to his spine.

"_Please, faster…" _the dream Amaterasu asked him. This made him smile to hear that from her pretty mouth. He rubbed her check softly.

"_As you wish my lovely wolf." _he said to her. He pulled out his manhood then begins push himself inside of her. She clawed him soft on the back of feeling a little bit of pain and pleasure inside of her.

"_Oh…" _the dream self said to him.

"AMMY!" that made the wolf girl jump to her feet. Issun run to his sister's room with a panic look on his face.

"What Issun? Do you know what time it is?" she asked him angrily like saying 'you are dead' look. However, Issun didn't pay attention to that.

"I don't care listen someone steal my drawings I showed you." he raised his voice a little. Amaterasu sighed when he act like a little kid who loses his candy to a bully.

"Alright, I'll help you find it if you promise not to wake me up from that dream again." she threaten him if that ever happen again.

After a few hours of searching for his drawing book. In his room, in the computer room, living room, and then the kitchen. But no luck what so ever of finding that book.

"Well, Issun we look every where around the house. Are you sure you just misplace them?" she asked him. Issun think about it for a few good minutes.

"No of course not all I remember is having it with me at my room underneath my picture of Lika and I." he blushed to say that to his sister. Amaterasu known that he had a huge crush on Lika who happens to be her friend Oki's girlfriend's sister. Kai.

She smiled that her brother likes Lika very much. But that was off the question. Then a door bell ringed. "Hello Issun?" a little girl's voice was heard.

Issun known who that voice belong to. He opened the door to see a young black hair girl, wearing a green dress with a leaf mask that covers her cute face.

"Hey there Lika!" Issun said to her. She smiled at him.

"Hello there Issun and Amaterasu." Lika greet them with her well earned manners as much as Amaterasu wants her brother to have when it comes to her privacy in the showers or changing into her clothes to bath suits.

"So what's brings you here?" Amateraus asked her. Lika walk in the house, took her shoes off, and both of them headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I have been hearing that someone took Issue's book and hidden it inside at the old chapel." Lika answered the question. Amaterasu and Issun went to the shock mood. "What?" she asked softly.

"Where is the chapel at?" Issun asked. Lika pointed at the window to for to see a burned up church. They went to shivers when they saw that.

"You mean there?" Issun asked her.

"Yeah, some strange man came and will he have it in his arms. I didn't know what it is? But I think that man must have stolen it from your house." Lika said to them.

Amaterasu and Issun looked at each other. Before they remembered their grandmother told them about that chapel.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey grandma. What is that burn looking house over?" Issun asked her. _

_The old lady looked at the burned house with a scared look on her face. "Oh Issun that is a very old chapel that was burned by the mob that tried to kill a young man."_

_Amaterasu looked at her grandmother then at the house. "Why did the mob try to kill a man?" she asked her. Her grandma turned to her granddaughter then answered._

"_Well, they all believe, that man was a monster of the Moon Tribe." her grandmother answered. "Anyway, this chapel said to believed to be haunted by this man spirit." Then she turned to Issun and Amaterasu._

"_Now I want to tell you two this. You don't go to that chapel ever. I want to tell you about that so you will be safe. So promise me don't go into the house okay." her grandmother said._

"_We promise not to." they said to her. _

**Flashback ended:**

They looked at each other before looking back at Lika. "I'll go get it." Issun said. Amateraus looked at her brother before she stands up and took his hand.

"No I'll go. I don't want you getting into trouble. You know how grandma and grandpa would freak if you get into trouble." Amaterasu said to him.

"But, I don't want you in trouble too." Issun said to her. Lika look at her friend and his sister.

"I know but I can explain what happen. So don't worry okay, I'll be back." Amaterasu said to him.

She took her flashlight, a jacket, and some shores. Then headed outside. "Don't tell Grandma where I'm going. If she does tell her that I'm going shopping okay." Amaterasu said to Issun and Lika.

"Okay…please be careful." Lika said. Issun nodded the agreement. Amaterasu smiled at her brother then went outside.

She to the chapel that looked abandons even when it was burned. But for some reason it was also clean like something or someone was cleaning the chapel.

"Wow…this is really weird?" she opened the door and entered.

Inside the chapel and it was really messed up everywhere there were stuff that were burned, destroyed, and look likes it needed to have some stuff fixed too.

"Okay, find the book then get out of here." she said to herself. She begins to look around the stuff, looking at the burned chair, She searched everywhere for that book. But she had no luck of finding it.

"Man how hard is it to find a book." she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she heard noises on her left. She brought out her disc out incase if there were anyone after her.

She turned then throws the disc to the marker of those noises. However, someone blocked it before it can make contact on that person. The man hold out a green light sword while holding the other sword on his right hand.

"You are not bad ma Cherie. You are really good with that surprise attack." the man said to her. She holds on her disc tightly in hand.

"Yeah I know I have been training with my grandmother." Amaterasu said to him. He smiled. As he begins to attack her. She used her disc for defensives against his Pillow Talk Flute sword.

The man used his Pillow Talk at her again as she moves away from the sword. Once she got an opening of making an attack, she aimed at his side. "I got you now!" she said to herself.

Then another sword was at her throat. She stopped dead. "You are very good. Bad not good enough to beat me." he said to her. Then he grab her waists with his left hand and then with his right arm around the throat.

She was pined badly.

"You are something ma cheire?" he used his French accused voice. She widened a little trying not to show any fear. After a minute oh so he let her go. "What?" she thought to herself.

"I never have met someone is the Recitation of a sun god." The man breathed her neck softly.

"You baka! Get your face off my neck-" she gasped to feel something like a pinch of her neck. She moaned as her blood was flowing out of her but who is doing it.

Then her eyes went to slumber.

Amaterasu managed to open her eyes a little to see herself in a bedroom. She stands up with the help of her hands holding her upper body part.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "How did I get here?" then she felt a little bit of pain in her neck. She rubbed it gently until she felt something on her neck.

She took out a mirror from the drawer only to see her neck have two bit marks. She drops the mirror and it landed on the bed. "I remember that was given to me by-" then she saw a shadow figure at the door way.

"I'm glad that you are recovering well." the golden hair man said to her. He was wearing his big puffy pants, and wears a white kimono shirt like dress.

"You…" Amaterasu growled at the man. The man shook his head side to side.

"Look you don't have to be that mad at me. Amaterasu." he said to her. Amaterasu looked at him with the same death glare that she shows to Issun whenever he doesn't listen to her. Then she looks at him when he said her name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked. "And who are you?" she finished.

"My name is Ushiwaka, but please called me Waka. I'm a young man that lived for about two hundred years. A man in the legend along with a certain wolf goddess. Does this explains a little bit better to you?" he asked her.

She looked at him surprised. "WHAT!" Then she changed it with a weird look on her face. "Look Waka I don't know you and I'm sure it was just another wolf you met a long time ago." Amaterasu said to him.

As she gets up from the bed. "And another question how did you survive?" she asked. He smiled at her as he drew closer to her. "Umm personal space please?" she asked.

"I have survived by being a creature from that accused Moon Tribe. A vampire tribe." he answered. She gasped to hear that from him.

"Yes, I'm a vampire man that the mob tried to burn along with this chapel. However, you came to my rescue. Saving me from certain death. Your powers shield me from their attacks by sacrificing yourself of keeping me the power to be like a normal human person." he said with a sad smile on his face.

She looked at him sadly. "After that was complete you dead in my arms." He pulled his sleeves up to show her blood marks. She gasps to see this.

"Look, I don't know you Waka. I mean how can I be…there if I'm here?" she asked him. Waka sighed sadly as he pulled his sleeves down.

"You lost your memories when you dead. That's why you can't remember of what happened at the past. I prayed every night and day to see you being reborn into this world after 100 years had passed. While I was waiting for you, I was going off as a normal human living at an old house." Waka explained again. Amaterasu was now confused.

"Waka…I don't understand." she said to him. He breathes hard as he lean closer face.

"That bite on your neck," he said as Amaterasu covered her neck. "Your memories were hidden inside your heart very deep inside. So by doing Blood Memory I can recover your memories that have been hidden." Waka said to her.

Her eyes widen a little about the whole memory of her past life hidden in her, and then the second part is the Blood Memory…that scares her the most.

She hates seeing blood from a dead body or even if her skin was cut and blood was flowing out. "I don't like to hear any blood memory thingy or whatever you are calling them. All I did was looking for my brother's drawing book that was taken from his room."

"Oh you mean this one," he showed the book to her. "!" Amaterasu widen, why did you take that you blood sucker!" she asked.

"Mmm…that was a little mean to say that even in front of me. That can make me upset." He said to her.

Then he pinned her down to the bed with him on top of her. "HEY GET OFF ME!" she shouted at him. Then he begins to kiss her. She was shock to have been kissed by a vampire. Now she was starting to get nervous about what she is allowing him to do.

He stopped only for them to have air coming back to their lungs. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. But I missed you so much. It hurts to see you not you again." he said to her.

"Waka…" that's mostly all she can say to him for now. "Look I'm sorry if I'm not the person that you are looking for Waka." she said to him. Though she did feel bad about leaving him alone at the chapel.

She took the book then left the vampire alone.

At the house once Amaterasu left the chapel she managed to return to the house before her grandmother even notices about her little adventures inside the chapel.

She returned the book to her baby brother's room while he was sleeping with Lika. She smiled at that picture of them sleeping together. She loved it very much.

Then she looked back at the chapel wondering why Waka would do that to her. Blood memory thing she doesn't get it? She sighed.

At bed she slept peacefully until a dream came to her mind.

_Two people where sleeping peacefully with each other on a bed after their love making scene. Waka was sleeping snoring quietly as Shiranui (Amaterasu) was looking around the room feeling a little bit worried._

"_Waka? Wake up please?" she shook him gently. Waka woke up a minute later wondering what's going now._

"_Ma cherie what's wrong?" he asked her. She took a deep breath before remembering of what she wants to say to him._

"_How long will it be time for you to feed again?" she asked. _

"_About tomorrow night why did you ask?" he answered._

"_I'm worried about you… if you get caught by the people of the chapel. They will try to kill you and…I don't want that too…" she couldn't finish the rest._

_Waka hugged her gently trying to calm her down. "Do not worry ma cherie. I promise I'll be careful okay." Waka said to her. She nodded softly to him. _

_He got up from the bed and put his clothes on then his wig that covers his hair. Then he headed off outside the chapel._

_Shiranui woke up a little bit right after Waka left the chapel. She was sit there all night wondering if he would return safely from his hunting trip._

_Then all of a sudden she saw Waka walking back to the chapel with blood lips showing. She was shock to see this she went outside to see what is wrong with him._

"_Waka are you okay?" she asked him. Waka panted from running from whom? _

"_The people…say me feeding a deer…they are coming…" he said then passes out into her arms. She looked to see light of fire coming their way._

"_No." she said to herself. She dragged Waka back inside the chapel and entered her little secret way. She put him on the table rock then begins to say some words._

_Outside the mob were screaming and yelling. "LET'S BURN THIS CHAPEL DOWN!" one of the mob said to the others. They cheered then begin to burn the chapel down._

_With Waka and Shiranui inside…_

Then Amaterasu woke up from that night mare. She looked around the room. Then she laid back down her bed trying to get some sleep.

A few days had pass since the Chapel visit and for Amaterasu was still having those dreams of the past. She didn't even know why they were still coming back to her every time she is asleep.

"What do they mean?" she wondered to herself. Well, there is some good news though. Issun was happy to have his drawing back that he decided to leave her alone and spend some time with Lika at her house.

As she was doing the dishes for them to have for dinner, her grandmother came into the room. "Is there something that is troubling you my dear?" Grandma Mi asked.

"Oh grandma you scared me." Amaterasu said to her grandmother. "And why would you ask that?" she asked. "I feel okay see great and beauty as a cherry petal."

"Dear, I'm sensing that something is wrong with you. You seem really sleepy, you screamed when you wake up from dreams, and you haven't ate right lately too." Mi pointed out some parts.

Amaterasu sighed sadly. "Yeah you right, I think I'm not feeling well today. I just even since Issue's book was taken, and after I found it at the ch- the un park, I met a man that is totally weird saying that him and I were supposed to be lovers." she started her story.

Mi looked at her with understanding then she knows of what man that Amaterasu is talking about. "So you met the man that was supposed to be dead from the fire in the chapel." Mi said to her.

Amaterasu's eyes widen how could her grandmother know what man she is talking about. "No I mean yes I mean…Ugh." she sighed from angrier.

Mi patted her granddaughter in the back softly. "I know this feeling would come back one day." Mi said to herself. Amaterasu looked at her with 'what are you talking about'.

"When you were born Amaterasu, I can sense there was another memory of your past life Shiranui. She was a wolf person like you she was a Sun Goddess. She used to love a young man from the Moon Tribe, a vampire. She was with him ever since he lost his homeland to monsters.

She would never leave his side for no reasons. Those two were connected in their heart and soul. Until one fateful day, when this man was feeding off a dead deer, the people saw him and they formed a mob to kill him.

When he passed out in the front yard of the chapel, she took him to the underground basement where he can be hidden. She pleased a seal to stay a sleep until her next life comes and frees him." Mi finished the story.

Amaterasu looked down at her hands. 'So that's why he said about Blood Memory. It was Shiranui who saved him from death, she give her life to safe him. That's sad…' she thought to herself.

"You see dear you are her. She would one day come back to the world of the living. So now you see dear…he needs his spirits back again." Mi said to her while she put her hand on top of her granddaughter's hand.

Amaterasu understand now, she has to go back to see him again. "I need to go for a little while. I'll be right back okay." she said. Mi nodded her head gently to her granddaughter's request.

Amaterasu grabbed her jacket and headed out. "Hey Grammy where Ammy's going?" Issun asked.

"Oh, she's going to her friend's house. She will be back alright." Mi answered with a small smile on her face.

Amaterasu entered the chapel to see something she couldn't believe her eyes on. Waka was on the bed sleeping with some blood on his lips.

She bent to his level to whisper something to him. "Waka…please wake up please… Waka." she said to him. With that Waka opened his blue eyes and looked at Amaterasu then wrap his arms around her.

"Amaterasu, I'm so glad that you are safe." he said to her. "Thank you. For coming back." he said to her with tears almost coming out of his eyes.

"Waka, I'm sorry for ever being…" Amaterasu tried to say something without crying. Waka however smiled gently as he kissed her full lips. "You don't have to say it. I am sorry for not telling you the whole story." Waka said to her.

"So, Shiranui saved you from being burned to the ground. She sacrifices herself to offer her blood and human spirit with you right?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah she did. When I woke up I saw her body lying dead at my feet. I was upset of what happened. I could never forget my self for this mess I made. Now I believe now, that you are here and I'm no longer a stone heartless person who lost his heart to darkness. Thank you for finding it." Waka said to her.

She smiled at him then saw tears coming down to his eyes. She kissed them away from his face. Waka hold her closer to his body and let her kiss the tears.

At the bedroom downstairs, Waka and Amaterasu were making out on his bed. Waka was kissing her lips very gently then sometimes he licks her lips to be let inside her mouth.

She opened it gently then he digs in her mouth. He then unzips her jacket, then took it off. She took a hold his shirt then pushed it off his body. His chest was showing with his small abs and a little line muscles can be seen.

She traced it with her finger as Waka groaned softly to feel a warm finger tracing his chest. His hands removed her shirt showing off her bra. His eyes looked at that beauty he is seeing in front of his eyes.

She blushed to see him looking at her bra like a hungry animal. "Waka that's embarrassing please stop looking at them." she wined. Waka smiled when he heard her saying that.

"I'm sorry I won't look at them anymore, though I want to feel them." Waka smiled as he unhooks the bra to release the breasts that were bare to touch now.

He rubbed one of them softly, Amaterasu moaned softly as he rubs for its special parts that could make her moan louder then ever before. She made her hands into balls as Waka enjoys his little game with her breasts.

He dived in to her nipple licking it and sucking it gently. Amaterasu moaned louder when Waka is acting like a baby being fed from its mother.

Waka moved his hand down lower to her womanhood. Then he rubs it gently and softly. Amaterasu's eyes widen to feel that sneaky hand rubbing her sacred place. She screamed a little to feel that hand rubbing her womanhood.

"WAKA!" she screamed. Waka then felt some of her juices being flowed out of her panties. She felt embarrassed to let out her release. He pulled his hand out of her panties and licks the release from his hand.

"Are you okay dear?" he asked caring. Amaterasu nodded gently to him. "Alright, let me get these off then." He took off her skirt along with her panties. Then right before she knows it she was naked.

Waka's eyes widen to see her great beauty that being shown right in front of him. He can feel his manhood standing out through his puffy pants. "Man she really turns me on." he said to himself.

He took off his pants along with his boxers until he was naked like she was. Amaterasu never saw a vampire from the Moon Tribe. Waka took her legs and spread them out as far as for an entrance to enter her body.

He took his two fingers and put them into his mouth licking them gently. Once he felt them slimly enough to enter her opening. "I'm going to make it easy for the both of us okay. I promised okay." Waka said to her.

"Okay…" she said softly to him. He kissed her forehead gently. Then he pushes his first finger in her. She winced when she felt a little bit of pain coming to her lower back.

Waka hated to see her in pain like this. But it was the best thing to do to prepare for this finally part. Once she calmed down for a bit he pushed in the second one then begins to wide the opening out for his manhood to enter without making more pain for her to handle.

While doing that a sprak came to Amaterasu's body like paradise. "Waka please right there please…" she said to him. Waka smiled to hear that from her. He rubbed that certain spot inside her body as she moaned and groaned feel more pleasure come to her.

He pulled his fingers out of her which made her mad. She was enjoying that part very much. So without a reply he entered her body quickly without her noticing, however she can feel pain a little coming back to her body.

She whimpered a little to feel that. But Waka made sure to wait until she was ready for the rest of it. "Waka…you can move." she said to him. Waka nodded to her as he moved gently in and out.

She moaned softly to feel both pleasure and pain a little when they were making love. He continued to do it a little more trying to give her pleasure then pain. Amaterasu loved that feeling now of what Waka is giving her.

Then at that moment she gasped to feel that spot triggered inside of her. "WAKA!" she screamed. Waka smiled to have her in that part again. She moaned and groaning softly.

"Alright I'm going to go fast okay. If I hit you anyway please let me know okay." Waka said to her. Amaterasu nodded to him then he moved faster.

She moaned and groaned softly then loudly just like Waka wanted. He moved up and down into her body with almost all of his energy he can master to make this love more enjoyable to both him and her.

Amaterasu then wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. She moaned louder when he was quickening his speed because it was getting close to his end.

Amaterasu felt hers getting close too. "Waka…I'm coming soon…" she moaned softly to him.

Waka nodded her agreement. "So am I ma cherie…" he groaned.

Then their release was done. Waka filled Amaterasu up with his warmth and love into her womb as Amaterasu moaned to feel it. Then Waka fell on top of her gently not hurting her.

"That was good Waka…I never felt this good before…" Amaterasu said to him. She rubbed his hair gently as Waka kissed her shoulders gently.

"I'm glad you like very much." He said to her.

He got off of her gently as he could, however she whined a little. Waka then took a blanket and wrapped it around them for warmth.

"Good night my love." Waka said to her.

"Good night to you too. My lover." Amaterasu said to him. Then they both fell asleep.

After a week or so from the Love Making Amaterasu planned of having Waka living at her house. She showed him to her grandmother and Issun. Issun however, was mad at him for taking his drawing book. Mi smiled to see her granddaughter happy to be with her love.

Once they decided to let Waka move in at Amaterasu's house, they gathered some stuff for Waka and Amaterasu's new room. New clothes and some other stuff that he might need.

A few days has passed, Waka and Amaterasu were in their new room enjoying each others companies. "Waka stop that it tickles." she laughed he tickled her weak points.

"I'm sorry but I just love to see you smile my cherie." he said to her. "Amaterasu…will be alright if I could…" he asked for her blood.

She nodded softly then showed her neck to him. "Here." she said to him. "Be gently okay." she asked him.

"I will." he said. He leaned to her neck, bites it then begins to drink her blood. She moaned softly to have her neck being bitten again when they first met.

She holds on to him as he drinks her blood. She loved every last bit of it. If her past life Shiranui is watching them she could be angry at her right now. However, she believes that she is happy for them to be a couple.

Once Waka was filling he let go of her neck. She lay down on his chest feeling his heartbeat against her ear. Waka hugged her gently and kissed her forehead softly.

"Ai shi teru Waka." Amaterasu said to him.

"Ai shi teru too Amaterasu." Waka said to her.

Amaterasu was truly happy as will as Waka is. To be together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review please.<strong>


End file.
